Just A Fad Right?
by Sweet-ness-ness
Summary: *In HM b/c I'm gonna put her in it and there is no JB place* Alexis has the perfect life...well, almost. Lexi hates the Jonas Brothers, but her sister Alex is obsessed. Full summary inside Rated T for...You know...just in case
1. Perfection

**Summary: Alexis has the perfect life..well...almost. Her boyfriend is totally awesome, she has maids and butlers and almost anything she could ask for. She has the biggest house and her family is the richest in LA. The only problem is: Her sister is obsessed with the Jonas Brothers. That's all she ever hears...night and day, and she hates it. So what'll happen when Joe Jonas hits on her and she discovers that they live next door?**

You guys probably wake up to something nice, like birds outside your window; I could wake up to that...but no...I wake up to my sister jumping around and singing to Year 3000. Yeah. A song by my least favorite band on the planet. Give me a Barbie soundtrack; I can handle that. I would actually prefer that over the worst band ever; the Jonas Brothers.

"Abby!" I yelled. One of my family's maids came running into the room, stopping at the doorway to curtsy. "I'm hungry and I have no breakfast and no Bella!" I shouted, each word getting louder than the one before.

We, my sister (Alexandria), me (Alexis), daddy (Alexander) and my mom (Alyssa), all live in the biggest house in Los Angeles, but I can't get a room far enough from my sister.

Don't get me wrong; I love my sister. She's my best friend next to Bella, my Pomeranian. I just sometimes lose my tempter when I wake up hungry and hearing the Jonas Brothers.

The Jonas Brothers are a whole new topic all together. Moe, Kennan and Mickey or whatever their names are are my sister's new favorite band…for the moment; and calling her obsessed is an understatement. She thinks that she's the next Mrs. Jonas; she says she's going to marry the youngest one…well, whichever one that is.

Bella ran into my room, her bark a high pitched yap. She jumped on my bed and ran over to my lap, quieting down instantly. I stroked the top of her head gently. Bella looked up and started licking my face with her sandpaper tongue. I started laughing and playfully tried to keep her down, but she kept 'attacking' me.

Amber, another one of the maids, came into my room carrying a breakfast tray for me and a fancy bowl of the most expensive dog food money can buy. She put the bowl of dog food on the ground and gave me the tray. Bella automatically jumped down onto the floor and I started into my breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles and orange juice.

Alyssa stood in the doorway, hiding half her body and knocking on the door frame. "Ally!" I yelled, putting my tray off to one side of my. Don't tell the others but she's my favorite. She's the one that deals with Edward.

"Hey Lexi," she said, coming out from behind the door frame, but still holding something behind her back. "Well, I heard today's your birthday, and I think Edward heard as well," she told me, pulling a dozen white roses out from behind her back. She walked over to my rose vase and pulled out last week's dozen red roses; she would take them to hang downstairs and dry. She put this week's roses in last week's place. "Oh, and one more thing…" she turned around, smiling.

Then, my boyfriend Edward walked in. I jumped out of my bed and ran over to hug him.

Okay, my life was perfect…until I heard my sister screaming happily. This could only mean one thing; it had something to do with the Jonas Brothers.

_A/N: So, that's the first chapter. I have the first five chapters typed up and am almost done with the sixth one. I just want two reviews before I put up the next chapter...please. bats eyelashes_


	2. Jonas Bother

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, looking down at me.

"Nothing," I said non-convincingly. "You'd better go. I'll sort this out, then call you."

"Okay," he said, walking out of the room. Then he stopped in the hallway and walked backwards into the doorway again. "Pick you up at seven," he told me with a wink and left the house.

"UGH!" I yelled, falling back onto my bed. The maids had left and now I was in the room alone with Bella now, who looked up from her food with her head tilted to the side.

I stormed off to my sister's room, where another song – SOS – was playing. I stomped over to her stereo and turned the music all the way down. "I REALLY COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THEIR SOS! I DON'T BELIEVE THEY BLED! THEY NEED TO STOP OVERREACTING ABOUT THAT BROKEN GLASS!" I screamed in her face.

She had been jumping up and down on her bed and now stopped jumping to fall and sit on the end of her bed. "I'm sorry?" she said like a question and I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply through my nose. "For the record, what did I do?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ugh! Today's my _birthday_ and I woke up to you screaming, listening to those gay idiots and just now, you ruined my moment with Edward by screaming like a little girl!" I yelled at her, refusing to calm down.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yes, that's it. It was enough to ruin my birthday morning and the day is still young!" I screamed at her again.

"I'm really sorry," she said genuinely and I almost forgot that I was mad at her…almost.

"And all for what? Exactly?" I asked her.

"Well, mom got us tickets to see the Jonas Brothers!" she yelled, smiling and all exited again. "There's a ticket for me and a ticket for you," she told me. "And, we can each bring a friend!"

"Ugh. It's bad enough that mom's making me go, just keep my ticket," I groaned, trying to make a big deal out of this. "On second thought," I said, suddenly getting a good idea. "Give me my ticket now. I know just who to bring," I said with an evil grin.

"Whatever, Lexi," she said, handing me an envelope with two tickets in it. I slid the flap open and looked at the tickets. Front row…backstage passes…the works. This was going to be great – both sarcastically and not.

I went back into my room and placed the tickets next to my purse on the mahogany table that held all my make-up. I changed into sweats and walked down and out the door of the large mansion after putting my dirty pajamas into the laundry bin. I walked into the tumbling room, complete with bars, mats, and a springboard. Finally a chance to get some exercise done. If my plan went well, my birthday would get better almost instantly.

I stretched and began working on a routine I had known since I was really little. It wasn't really a challenge anymore. It was really more just warming up for the couple mile jog through LA. When I finished the routine, I grabbed a bottle of orange Gatorade from the small refrigerator in the building.

I stepped outside. It was a beautiful day outside. Maybe I would go swimming later if I had time. I stepped out onto the big sidewalk outside our house and started jogging. When I had gone five miles, I turned around and started jogging back towards my house. I looked down at my watch and noticed that I had only been gone forty-five minutes. I kept running for another forty-five minutes and when I could see my house; I decided it would be a good idea to do a cartwheel.

I skipped once and jumped into the cartwheel after making sure that the lid to my Gatorade was on tight. I held the bottle with one hand and when into the cartwheel with another. I didn't realize there was a bouncy ball on the sidewalk and my hand fell onto the ball and I fell down. My wrist hurt but I was pretty sure I wasn't bleeding.

I stood up and brushed myself off after making sure that my wrist wasn't broken.

"Are you okay?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me.

"I'm fine," I growled back. I could recognize that voice anywhere…after hearing it on my stereo almost constantly.

"Are you sure? That was an awesome cartwheel, but you took a pretty hard fall," he sounded unsure.

I spun around. "Go away Moe," I told him.

"It's Joe," he corrected instantly.

"I don't care. Go away," I said, reaching down to pick up my Gatorade; which, in my clumsiness, I knocked over. It went rolling over towards Joe.

He picked it up and handed it to me. "That's my favorite drink, you know," he told me.

"Really?" I asked. "I don't care." I looked down at my watch. Man, it was already 3 o'clock. "I have to go," I told him.

"Let me give you a ride?" he asked sweetly.

"No way! My house is just right over there!" I said, not willing to take a ride from him if my house was miles away.

"Fine, just let me…" he started, but cut himself off as he kissed me.

I screamed as I pushed him away. He looked rather pleased with himself, I may add; I, however, was not pleased. I gave him a kick in the groin…a pretty hard one too, and he doubled over in pain as I ran back to the house to get ready for the date. I looked at the envelope with the tickets on the counter and sighed, thinking about how Joe kissed me and now, I had to go to the concert tomorrow and see him again…front row…center and backstage.

I stepped in the shower and turned the water on as hot as it would go after turning on the fan. The shower was burning my back, but it felt good. The water pressure pushed on my back, relieving all of my stress for the day.

When I got out, time was running out to get ready for the date. By the time I got out of the shower, it was already five. Yeah, I take long showers. I wrapped myself in the large, pastel beach towel and walked out into my room.

I walked right over to my large stereo/entertainment system and turned the volume up all the way, letting Hanson wash over me in a wave.

_There's a downtown corner_

_People downtown know_

_And a backbeat rhythm on the radio_

_And the girl who listens to a young man's song_

_On the block I live on_

_In the place I'm from _

I walked over to my dresser to pull out one of my favorite dresses. It was turquoise and cut just above the ankles. I held it up and admired it before putting it on.

_Well the young man sitting_

_On the dock of the bay_

_Took a long-term trip_

_On a first class plane_

_Now the whole world listens_

_To that one man's song_

_On the block I live on_

_In the place I'm from _

I smoothed the edges of the dress down and twirled in my room, letting the bottom of the dress flare out. I smiled, watching the edges of the dress fall back gracefully to rest on the floor.

_Tell me does it move you_

_Does it sooth you_

_Does it fill your heart and soul_

_With the roots of rock and roll_

_Does it move you_

_Does it sooth you_

_Does it fill your heart and soul_

_With the roots of rock and roll_

I gracefully walked into my walk in closet, striding over to the section where I kept all my shoes. I found my favorite heels. They were black strap heels with a skinny, two inch heels. I walked back into my bedroom to sit on the edge of my bed and put the heels on.

_Well the man in black sits_

_On a screened in porch_

_Making birthday wishes_

_71 almost_

_You can hear him singing_

_Chariot swing low_

_On the block I live on_

_In a place I know_

I stood up in my heels and walked over to my dresser, where I picked up the envelope with the tickets and placed it gingerly in my purse. I looked up into the mirror and sighed, taking the towel out of my hair and picking up a hairbrush to get my hair ready.

_Tell me does it move you_

_Does it sooth you_

_Does it fill your heart and soul_

_With the roots of rock and roll_

_Does it move you_

_Does it sooth you_

_Does it fill your heart and soul_

_With the roots of rock and roll_

I finished fixing my hair carefully. I put mouse in it and made it curly before spraying it with just a little hair spray to hold the curls in.

_Tell me does it move you_

_Does it sooth you_

_Does it fill your heart and soul_

_With the roots of rock and roll_

_Does it move you_

_Does it sooth you_

_Does it fill your heart and soul_

_With the roots of rock and roll_

I leaned forward into the mirror to look at my eyes. My eyes were a light blue and right now, they were shining as I looked at the reflection of the clock in my window. Half an hour until Edward got here.

With Edward, every date felt like the first. I knew he would take me to a fancy outdoor restaurant and pay for whatever I wanted. If I told him that he shouldn't, he'd order me the most expensive food there.

After we ate, he'd bring me home and then go back to his house. I would change into my pajamas, and about forty-five minutes later, he's show up on my doorstep in his pajamas and a bag full of Goosebumps movies. We'd sit in my room and watch the movies. No matter how many times I'd seen any of them, they all still scared me.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na, I've been there before_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na, I've been there before_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na, I've been there before_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na, I've been there before_

I reached for the bag with the make-up in it. I never wore much make-up; only on dates. Even on dates, I didn't wear much make-up. I brushed a light layer of blush across my pale cheeks. I reached for the clear mascara and brushed some on, simply to make my lashes longer looking. I put on some pale eye shadow and just a little bit of lip gloss.

I walked over to my window seat, where you could see everything from my third-floor window. I could clearly see into my neighbor's window when the light was on…not that I ever looked. That would be an invasion of privacy.

I leaned up against the wall so I could see the driveway through the red, gold and orange leaf covered branches of the tree and started singing the rest of the song; my favorite part.

_When you can't get through it_

_You can listen to it_

_With a Na Na Na Na_

_Well I've been there before[/I_

_[IWhen you can't get through it_

_You can listen to it_

_With a Na Na Na Na_

_Well I've been there before_

The song finished and the last few beats of the song faded into the silence as Edwards car pulled into my driveway. I ran to turn off the stereo, grabbed my purse and was out the door and into his car faster than you can say "Jonas Brothers suck."


	3. Lovely Dinner

"Why do I have to go with you?" Edward asked me.

"Because if you went, you'd be the best-est boyfriend ever," I said, begging him to come with me and the two little peoples to the Jonas Brothers concert tomorrow night.

"But I already am the best boyfriend ever," said Edward.

"Fine then," I sniffed. "You don't have to go," I told him.

"No, no! I'll go!" he told me quickly.

"No," I sniffed again. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," I told him, looking down at my empty plate.

He reached across the table to put one hand on my shoulder and pull my chin up with my other hand. "I do want to go," he asserted. "When is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," I said in such a small voice, I was afraid he hadn't heard me.

"But I was going to take you to see a movie. Can't you skip the concert?"

"I can't. I have to go and we already have the tickets," I said, pulling the envelope out of my purse and handing him his ticket.

"Front row? Center seats? Backstage passes?" he said, staring at the tickets in disbelief.

"Yeah," I said, taking a piece of bread out of the basket in front of me and starting to pick at it.

"You know if I go, we'll probably just both get sick…" said Edward, still trying to talk me out of going to the concert.

"I know, but…" I started, planning on bringing out my big weapon. "Well, I was jogging this morning and I was doing a cartwheel and I fell and all the sudden Joe Jonas was there…" I paused, checking Edward's face for a reaction. "And he offered me a ride, but I wasn't that far from my house, so I refused…" I paused once more. "And then, before I had a chance to walk off, he kissed me, just like that," I finished. Edward's face didn't change. He just leaned back in his chair, took the napkin out of his lap and placed it on the table.

"I'm going," he said with such a straight face that I had to laugh. Edward wasn't joking and it wasn't a command or a question, just a simple statement. "You ready to go?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah."

I stood up and brushed off my skirt while he got the ticket and paid. We walked out to his car and got in silently.

"So, he kissed you..." Edward said, staring blankly out the window.

I tried to say yes, but the word caught in my throat; I thought he might be mad at me. The sound came out as a weird squeak. He turned with a straight face to put his arm on the back of my headrest to back out of the parking space. When he had successfully pulled out without running over anyone, he returned to staring out the front window as we made our way down the road toward my house.

"So, do you have some kind of emotional attachment to him now" he started, turning to smile at me briefly. I was relieved; at least now I knew that he wasn't mad at me. "Or can I kill him tomorrow night?" he finished.

I playfully hit him on the arm, laughing. "Sure, just don't kill Nick; my sister might kill you afterwards, then move on to me," I joked, gulping sarcastically as we pulled up to the door. He unlocked the door and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"I'll be back in an hour," he told me as I stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. I turned back to wave as he drove down the road.

When I walked in the door, I was greeted by Bella, running down to meet me. I carried her up to my room, where Alice was waiting. I handed Bella off to Alice. I felt kind of bad; normally, I spent more time with Bella.

I shrugged it off and went to go change into my pajamas. I wore a pair of worn SpongeBob sweatpants and a large t-shirt that said "This is what perfect looks like".

I walked through my large room, over to the stereo that still held the Hanson CD, stepping around the couch that had been moved up to my room by the maids who knew that Edward would be over later. I pressed the button to turn it on and the horrible intro greeted me full blast. I skipped past the intro to listen to the second song, walking over to sit on the window seat.

_The earth is shaking under siege_

_And every breath will meet its fate_

_Still we hunger for a moment of freedom_

_Even though the hour is late _

I sighed as I started into the tangled limbs of the tree outside the window.

_I find hope it gives me rest_

_I find hope in a beating chest_

_I find hope in what eyes don't see_

_I find hope in your hate for me_

_Have no fear when waters rise_

_We can conquer this great divide_

I sang along with the chorus, noticing the song playing from the house across, where the light was on in a magnificent blue room. I could faintly hear a deep voice singing from the room.

_When every eye is on the fortune_

_It can only breed contempt_

_They say blood is thinker than oceans_

_Still he box our brothers in_

I recognized the sound of my sister leaving, probably to spend the night at her boyfriend's house. I twisted the purity ring on my hand; glad that I and my sister had made the promise...sometimes, I wonder what might have happened if she didn't have it.

_I find hope it gives me rest_

_I find hope in a beating chest_

_I find hope in what eyes don't see_

_I find hope in your hate for me_

_Have no fear when waters rise_

_We can conquer this great divide_

I sang quietly along with the voice in the other room.

_Whoa, ooo, ooo, ooo ooo_

_Whoa, ooo, ooo, ooo ooo_

_Whoa, ooo, ooo, ooo ooo_

_And we're gone_

_And we're gone_

_And we're, holding on_

_And we're holding on_

_And we're holding on_

I felt my eyes getting heavier and I fought off sleep.

_I find hope it gives me rest_

_I find hope in a beating chest_

_I find hope in what eyes don't see_

_I find hope in your hate for me_

_Have no fear_

_Have no fear when waters rise_

_We can conquer this great divide_

The last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep was the beautiful voice singing the final whoa cords in the song...

JustAFad JustAFad JustAFad JustAFad JustAFad JustAFad

I woke up when I heard knocking on the bedroom door. I jumped up, knowing exactly who it would be. I ran to the door and stopped to compose myself. When I was ready, I opened the door to see Edward standing there with a duffel bag. He smiled at me as he walked into my bathroom to change, leaving me in the doorway. I closed the door and looked at my quote wall while I was waiting.

_And none of this was on accident. They saw the trouble coming and we were sent exactly what we needed to prevent a catastrophe...exactly the right tools for the job. An expert in solar dynamics. A tree who's afraid of every fire but _that _one. And a fixer par excellence...All crazy people, all with nothing to lose because it's not their world, not their star. And all personally committed beyond even their commitment to the Powers...because of knowing somebody here._

And

_You may be the only bible some people ever read._

I jumped when I heard Edward's voice behind me. "You ready?" he asked.

I nodded and we made our way over to the couch. He dug through his duffel bag, coming out with a DVD. "Sorry, no Goosebumps tonight," he said as the DVD loaded and I saw the menu screen for The Holiday.

I squealed and clapped my hands excitedly as he came to sit next to me, laughing.

We watched the movie for a while, his hand around my shoulders and I leaning on his shoulder. He took his arm out from around my shoulder and took my hands in his. "You know what would make this birthday the best one for both of us?" he asked, grinning coyly.

He didn't give me any time to answer. By the time my mouth had opened, he was on top of me. The only thing that I had time to think of was that it was kind of like Jacob Black kissing Bella.

It took us a while to get worn out, but nothing happened but kissing anyway. He pouted as I turned away from him to watch the movie, which still had a while left. I was tired. He looked at me, pouting.

"No," I said sternly. "I'm done for now. That was fun, but I'm tired."

He just looked at me and I smiled at him, laying my head back down on his shoulder, trying not to laugh. He sighed and leaned his head on top of mine as I drifted off to sleep.

JustAFad JustAFad JustAFad JustAFad JustAFad JustAFad

I woke up and glanced at my clock. Edward woke up when I got up from the couch to go to the bathroom.

"Shh. I'll be right back."

I got my water and was walking back to the couch when I saw someone climbing in the now-open window.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews for those of you that did. I'm through with typing chapter 11, so the more you comment, the quicker I'll update. I know there are more than 4 readers out there becasue I have e-mails in my Yahoo! inbox saying that this is on several people's alert list. If you are one of those people, please comment! If you don't have an account, don't hesitate to comment as well, that's why I don't make you have to be signed in to comment._

_JelyBean11: Thank you._

_colorfascinationxo: Well, you'll just have to read on and see if she does. -wink, wink-_

_Moosecoo9: Yeah. It was pointed out on the other site that I posted this on that it was very OOC for any of the Jonas_ _Boys, but during parts of this story, it kind of writes itself...that's why somethings are so werid...then again, it could be weird becasue I use personal experiences to write some conversations._

_DavidArchuletaFan15: Thanks for reading and replying since the begining. There will be way more in the future._

_**Oh, and if you're from IMDb and you've read ahead, don't give spoilers in your comments...please! Five reviews and I'll update. Only five becasue I know there are at least five people out there.**_


	4. A Secret Friendship

"Edward?" I said, trying to wake him up without alerting the intruder.

Edward just rolled over and groaned. By this time, my mystery intruder was in my room. I thought about screaming, but then I recognized the intruder and couldn't bring myself to scream. I settled for glaring.

"Hello," he said, smiling at me – a sarcastic expression. I couldn't return the favor. I was too busy debating whether or not to walk over and hit him in the face. I growled. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

"You invite yourself into my house in the middle of the night, when I'm here on my birthday with my boyfriend, having the time of my life. You think I'm just going to say 'That's fine person who I completely hate, go ahead and climb in my window'? Well, there's one thing you should remember, Joe[I I will never like you. [/I No, not even as a friend." I hissed at him angrily. "Edward now would be a good time to wake up," I muttered under my breath, turning to my sleeping boyfriend.

Joe Jonas was standing in my room. He cringed at my words. "I'm sorry. Do you think you could at least try?" he asked me carefully, keeping his voice quiet.

"With what?!" I snapped. "With letting you be my friend?! Why would I do that? You think you can kiss me and then show up in my room at..." I looked at my watch. "Two-thirty in the morning?!" I was working myself up now, and I couldn't help it. "You don't deserve my friendship. You're not good enough for that," I said, finishing up. This time, it was my turn to cringe at my hard words.

"Um... yeah. I'm, well, uh...," he said unintelligibly. "Listen, really the only reason I came was to tell you 'Happy Birthday.' I thought I would just try to talk to you," he said, turning around, trying to make me feel guilty. I knew he was. Well, it wasn't going to work. Nope, not at all. Okay, maybe just a little. But only because curiosity got in the way.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked, not bothering to hide how curious I really was.

"Well, I didn't," he confessed. "You just said something about it being your birthday. I really just wanted to apologize."

He sat down on the window seat as he spoke. I simply folded down onto the carpeted floor.

"Continue," I said quaintly.

"Well, I thought...well, from my room, I can sometimes hear you – not that I'm always listening for you or anything because that would be a little creepy. It's just that sometimes I hear you listening to music and I can hear you yelling at your sister to turn the music down – our music down. And when you put the books up on this little shelf," he paused to put his hand on the small shelf that would be above my feet when I was reading a book. I normally put my books on the shelf when I went to get food or go to the bathroom. "And I can see the titles of the books. 'Twilight'? 'New Moon'? 'Eclipse'? Perhaps what books you read are indicative," said Joe, laughing quietly and throwing a glancing over at Edward on the couch. "Well, I was just thinking. We have quite a bit in common and I just want to be friends."

"You kissed me because you wanted to be friends?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Well, I didn't know you had a boyfriend," he said, blushing in the low light and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oops."

"Yeah. Oops. But...I know that you listen to the Beatles and I wanted to ask you with one particular song that might make you change your mind...changing the lyrics a tad."

"Why should I let you?"

"C'mon, please? What do you have to lose?"

"Fine," I said, getting up to toss him the system remote.

He pushed a few buttons, obviously knowing how to work the system.

"What album is it?" he asked, thinking of album orders in his head.

"Um... 'The Beatles One' I think."

He smiled. "That's the same one I have," he said, pushing a few final buttons.

A song that I knew very well began playing through the speakers quietly. I had to fight with myself to not sing along with the lyrics.

_Try to see it my way,  
Do I have to keep talking till I can't go on?  
While you see it your way,  
Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone._

We can work it out.  
We can work it out.

Think of what you're saying,  
You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright,  
Think of what I'm saying,

We can work it out and get it straight, or say good-night.  
We can work it out. We can work it out.

Life is very short, and there's no time,  
For fussing and fighting, my friend,  
I have always though that it's a crime,  
So I will ask you once again.

Try to see it my way,  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong,  
While you see your way,  
There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.

Life is very short, and there's no time,  
For fussing and fighting, my friend,  
I have always thought that it's a crime,  
So I will ask you once again.

Try to see it my way,  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong,  
While you see it your way,  
There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long.  
We can work it out. We can work it out.

He turned it off before it could switch to the next song. "Of course, the love part at the top should be changed because...well, because of the obvious," he paused and gestured to Edward.

"Then I have a song to play for you. My answer's gonna be in it...if you can find it...or pick out the right answer," I said, grinning wryly and taking the remote from him.

I pressed the buttons that would take it to another of my favorite songs.

_You say yes (you say yes), I say no (I say no),  
You say stop (you say stop), and I say go, go, go.  
Oh no._

You say goodbye and I say hello, hello, hello.  
I don't know why you say goodbye when I say hello, hello, hello.  
I don't why you say goodbye when I say hello.

I say high (I say high), you say low (you say low).  
You say why, and I say I don't know.  
Oh no.

You say goodbye and I say hello, hello, hello.  
I don't know why you say goodbye when I say hello, hello, hello.  
I don't know why you say goodbye when I say hello.

Why, why, why, why, why, why,  
Do you say goodbye.  
Oh no.

You say goodbye and I say hello, hello, hello.  
I don't know why you say goodbye when I say hello, hello, hello.  
I don't know why you say goodbye when I say hello.

You say yes (you say yes), I say no (I say no).  
I may say yes, but I may mean no, no, no.  
You say stop and I say go, go, go.  
I can stay till it's time to go.  
Oh, oh no.

You say goodbye and I say hello, hello, hello.  
I don't know why you say goodbye when I say hello, hello, hello.  
I don't know why you say goodbye when I say hello, hello, hello.  
I don't know why you say goodbye when I say hello, hello, hello.

Hela, heba, helloa.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Hela, hebo, helloa.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Hela, heba, helloa.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh!

He thought about it for a while after the song ended before grinning like crazy. "So you're saying we can try to be friends?" he asked, still smiling.

"Something like that...now leave," I said, pointing to the still-open window.

He smiled and began backing out onto the tree outside the window. "See you tomorrow," he said with a smile and a wave as he closed the window.

I walked over to the window seat and watched him climb across the tree and into his open window, the one where I heard the music from earlier. When he got in his window, he smiled, seeing me still sitting there, and waved before moving out of sight. I walked back over to the couch and settled back into Edward's arms.

"Mmm. Welcome back," he mumbled. "What took you so long?" he asked, still mumbling.

"Um... it was nothing. Oh, and one more thing; I changed my mind. No hurting Joe Jonas tomorrow," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Whatever you say," was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep again.

* * *

_A/N: Wow! I knew you guys could do it. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet. I'm home sick, so I'm typing up new chapters. Right now, I'm typing 13._

_Moosecoo9: lol. Yeah. in chapter 10... I think...there's something about a 'Pigeon Chicken' that really happened a few days ago. My friend from Costa Rica (she moved here last school year) was trying to remember the word for 'chick' and it just got really interesting. It's in chapter 10 when we get there._

_DavidArchuletaFan15: Well, if you guys keep reviewing like y'all are, then I'm gonna run out of chapters to put up soon._

_AsparagusLOOT: I'm gonna update every time I get five comments on a chapter...well, for now._

_luvmexoxoGossipGal: Yeah, her parents are making her go to the concert which is Chapter Six._

_RememberWhatTheDoormouseSaid: Yeah. I'm so obsessed that this very second I'm watching Robert as Cedric in HP4 and I can't go for like 10 seconds without relating something to Twiligt, NM...etc._

**_Five reviews, please._**


	5. Dancing With A Star

The alarm buzzed in my ear as I rolled out of Edward's arms and onto the ground with a grunt. I walked groggily across the room to turn off the alarm and returned moments later to shake Edward awake. I moved over because, when he began to stir, he rolled off the couch and onto the ground. I laughed, a good dose or funny what I needed this early in the morning after staying up last night to talk to Joe. I pulled him up off the ground with a smile.

"'Morning," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

I laughed at his not-a-morning-person attitude. "Go get changed," I commanded.

He laughed in spite of himself and gave me a quick kiss before taking his bag and leaving the house. I sighed and hopped in the shower for just a quickie. I washed my hair quickly, thinking about last night. I climbed out and wrapped myself in a towel, drying off quickly. I walked out into my room...I could hear the Jonas Brothers playing through the wall.

"Him...what to wear, what to wear?" I asked myself quietly, leafing through the clothes in my closet.

I pulled out a pair of nice jeans and a black T-shirt that my cousin gave me. Across the back in white letters, it said 'Hugs are Overrated'. I didn't know it was about the Jonas Brothers until my friend Brittany, who's obsessed with the Jonas Brothers, told me about it.

I walked into the bathroom to get dressed and looked at myself in the mirror for a long minute, trying to decide what to do with my hair. I finally decided on pulling it up into a quick, messy bun. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, applying no make-up.

I walked out to sit on the window seat, grabbing Twilight from the shelf and picking up the remote from the shelf where I left it last night. I went through the songs in my head, trying to pick from the list. Then, however, I heard the Beatles coming from Joe's room. I stopped to listen to the song.

_She loves you yeh, yeh, yeh, _

_She loves you yeh, yeh, yeh. _

_You think you've lost your love, _

_Well I saw her yesterday - yi - yay._

_It's you she's thinkin' of_

_And she don't know what so say _

Joe started singing; I could hear him out his open window; it was a nice day outside. I sat the remote down and opened the window, leaning back against the wall and putting my feet up and starting to read.

_She says she loves you,_

_And you know that can't be bad, _

_Yes, she loves you, _

_And you know you should be glad._

_She said you hurt her so,_

_She almost lost her mind, _

_And now she says she knows, _

_You're not the hurting kind. _

_She says she loves you, _

_And you know that can't be bad, _

_She says she loves you, _

_And you know you should be glad._

_Woo!_

I couldn't help but yell "Woo!" with him and the music. I was smiling and laughing by this time, put in good humor from reading Twilight...and glances thrown at Joe's window every once in a while that told me he was dancing around in his room with a hairbrush for a microphone, wearing nothing but plaid flannel pajama pants. I couldn't help but notice how toned his chest was.

_She loves you yeh, yeh, yeh, _

_She loves you yeh, yeh, yeh. _

_And with a love like that, _

_You know you should be glad. _

_You know it's up to you, _

_I think it's only fair, _

_Pride can hurt you too, _

_Apologize to her. _

_Because she loves you, _

_And you know that can't be bad, _

_Yes, she loves you, _

_And you know you should be glad._

_Woo!_

I yelled again...well, I don't know if you could really call it a yell; it was more like a bark, I was too busy laughing. I sat Twilight down in my lap, using my own finger as a bookmark. I was laughing because Joe was jumping and dancing around like five year old, using his tambourine as an air guitar pic.

_She loves you yeh, yeh, yeh, _

_She loves you yeh, yeh, yeh. _

_With a love like that, _

_You know you should be glad. _

_With a love like that, _

_You know you should be glad. _

_With a love like that, _

_You know you should be glad. _

_Yeh, yeh, yeh, Yeh, yeh, yeh._

_Yehhhhh!_

Joe yelled the final note and I couldn't help wondering how he didn't wake everyone else in the house.

"Hey Joe!" I yelled across the divide.

He looked startled and he dropped his hairbrush and blushed. "Hey..." he blushed deeper when he realized that he didn't know my name for sure.

"Alexandria!" I yelled out. "Lexi!"

"Hey Lexi!" he yelled back, making me laugh. Maybe being his friend wouldn't be so bad after all.

I sat up and sighed. I turned facing out the window and sat on my heels, putting my elbows on the window and resting my chin in my hands.

"I'm bored," I told him, no longer yelling; I didn't need to yell to be heard.

"Your boyfriend go home?" he asked, a tone in his voice that I couldn't quite identify.

"Mhm," I agreed, suddenly getting a brilliant idea. "Why don't you come over?" I asked him, thinking of my sister's reaction.

"Sure."

"Come in the front door this time," I commanded him as he turned around and pulled a shirt on.

He walked out his bedroom door and minutes later, the doorbell rang.

I grinned. "Alex! Can you get that? I'm a little busy," I yelled to my sister.

I heard her door slam and I heard her running down the stairs. I didn't know if I'd be able to hear through two floors, but when she opened the door, I knew, because I heard the scream. I casually walked down the stairs. When I was almost on the first floor, I called out, "Who was it, Alex?" only to be answered by an ear-piercing scream.

I couldn't help laughing at the sight that awaited me when I reached the front door. Joe was standing there in a button up, short-sleeved baby-blue shirt and his flannel pajama pants. He had his arms pinned to his side by my sister, who was jumping up and down and hugging him at the same time. He, however, did not look like he was having a fun time, he was cringing at the screaming that happened every few seconds and glaring at me.

"Now Alex, how about we let Joe go."

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" she yelled, letting out another blood-curdling scream.

I cringed and covered my ears, feeling bad that Joe couldn't.

"Alexandria Marie Jefferson! You let go of Joseph right now or I will [Inot[/I take you tonight. I don't care if you can drive, mom and dad won't let you go alone," I said, figuring that since asking nicely didn't work, maybe threatening would.

It did. She let Joe go instantly. "Fine," she said, glaring at me. She turned to Joe. "See you...and your brother tonight," she said sweetly.

I made a gagging noise in the back of my throat and she stormed back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," I said truthfully to Joe.

"Sorry? You had that planned. I know you did," he accused me. "That sister of yours is a demon on a stick."

"Her horns are only there to hold up her halo...wait – on a stick?"

"Whatever."

I motioned for him to follow me as I made my way up the stairs. On the second floor, Bella ran up to us, barking as she came. I picked her up and quieted her, still on the way up to my room.

"I like your shirt," Joe said jokingly.

"Thanks," I replied darkly.

"No really, where did you get it?"

"Brit."

"Don't you mean 'brat?"

"No, my friend Brittany. She's obsessed with you." When I realized how that sounded, I continued. "Guys."

"Huh?" He asked, sounding like I pulled him from another train of thought.

"You guys. Not just you."

"Oh, whatever."

We got to my room and I sat Bella down on the bed. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed two hairbrushes. I came out of the bathroom and Joe was sitting on the floor, playing with Bella.

"Do you have a dog?" I asked.

Suddenly, Joe got really quiet and the smile on his face faded. I immediately regretted asking him.

"Never mind."

"No, that's fine. We did, but it passed away."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Get up," I commanded.

He did as he was told with a puzzled expression on his face. I smiled and tossed him one of the brushes.

"Are you ready to," I paused for dramatic effect, "SING AND DANCE?" I said, twisting my face into a weird look.

He laughed and I reached for the remote.

"Ten," he suggested.

I laughed once more and started the music.

_Help! I need somebody, _

_Help! Not just anybody, _

_Help! You know I need someone, _

_To help me_

We didn't know what we were doing at first, but soon, we launched into something that would look choreographed.

_When I was young, _

_but so much younger than today, _

_I never needed anybody's help in any way, _

_But now these days are gone and I'm not so self assured, _

_N__ow I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors._

He threw open hypothetical doors, which caused me to laugh. Then, we began doing an exaggerated ballroom dance type thing._Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

He dipped me._And I do appreciate you being around_

We did a weird spin._Help me get my feet back on the ground_

I ducked out of the spin early and left my hairbrush in his hand. I did a handstand and he took my lead and pulled me backwards by the toe._Won't you please please help me_

We kept doing the chorus that way, but improvising during the verses.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways, _

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze,_

_But ev'ry now and then I feel so insecure, _

_I know that I just need you like I've never done before._

We were unaware of the growing audience: maids and little sister on my end and three very curious boys on Joe's end – one very young, one in between the young one and Joe, and one older than Joe.

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down, _

_And I do appreciate you being around, _

_Help me get my feet back on the ground, _

_Won't you please please help me_

We were more comfortable with the chorus this time. Bella was barking from the window seat, trying to alert us to the audience...it wasn't working.

_When I was young, but so much younger than today, _

_I never needed anybody's help in any way, _

_But now these days are gone and I'm not so self assured, _

_Now I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors. _

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down, _

_And I do appreciate you being around, _

_Help me get my feet back on the ground, _

_Won't you please please help me? _

_Help me. Help me. _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh!_

We did the chorus with the most feeling that time, ending with a flourish as he pulled me up to sit on one shoulder after pulling me from the handstand.

We were breathing hard and smiling as he sat me back down on the ground.

"That was fun," he said breathlessly.

I nodded, just as breathless. Just then, the clapping began. The boys clapping on Joe's side, my sister screaming and the maids clapping gracefully. Joe looked at the maids and my sister in surprise while I looked at his brothers with the same amount of surprise. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks and saw it on Joe.

"That was interesting!" one of Joe's brothers yelled.

I just blushed more and looked down at the carpet.

* * *

_A/N: Wow, you guys are good. I almost have to update every day now. Good job. Um. Just to let you guys know...how to say this without spoiling anything... This get's kind of weird and involves some serious stuff. Edward is not what he seems, just to warn you. But read on anyways. I promise after that like one chapter, it's all good again. _

_color: Yeah. For now, just Joe and Lexi are friends, but soon, there will be others involved as well._

_asparagus: Woo! I love getting people's attention. Watch out for Jo Bro's songs, more Hanson, Rascal Flats and so many more country songs._

_doormouse: Check out **www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vYVAPQBPCJGI** Stephanie says 'What is that' (talking about Rob) instead of 'Who is that'. Actually, all Twilight Fans should watch it._

_Gossip: I _love_ the series. Can't get enough of it._

_Jelly: Yeah, I love the beatles._


End file.
